


Do Something

by Loralyi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Asahi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Noya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loralyi/pseuds/Loralyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya's been pining after Asahi for months and he knows Asahi likes him too, so if the big Alpha isn't going to do something about it Noya will!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is a one-shot but if people like it I'll probably write more, I probably will anyway. I was having serious writers block and then this happened. Omegaverse is trying to take over my life, i should be doing other things lol. Hope you enjoy it!

Nishinoya knew that he shouldn’t be doing this. That he was going to be scolded for the next eternity. That something could go wrong. But none of those thoughts could stop his feet as he headed to morning practice as if it was just any other day.

He arrived a little early with the oddball duo, the captain and vice-captain, and a few second years already in the gym. Not seeing his target Nishinoya tried to enter the gym nonchalantly but to no avail, Suga was yelling across to him before he had even fully stepped through the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” The vice-captain called in shock.

“Well,” Nishinoya looked away and scuffed at the ground with his foot. “I thought I could at least make it through morning practice.”

“Well you thought wrong.” Daichi said sternly crossing his arms. Suga continued on more gently.

“You might be able to but you already smell rather strongly, none of the alphas would be able to concentrate at all. Not to mention if they can’t control themselves.” He ended with a glare at Tanaka who was already fidgeting and trying desperately not to look at his friend.

Nishinoya puffed out a sigh, shoulders sagging. “I know I’m sorry it’s just…” He trailed off not sure how to tell his team and whether or not he wanted to. Many in the room looked confused but Suga’s eyes softened with understanding.

“I know it’s hard but this is not the way to go about it.”

“I know Suga but he won’t-“

“Nishinoya?”

Nishinoya’s heart immediately started pounding at the sound of that voice. Quickly turning he came face to face with its owner who was still a few meters away. Asahi was openly gawking at him, causing Nishinoya to look away from the intensity of the stare but he tried to act casual as he greeted the upperclassman. “Good morning Asahi-san!”

Asahi looked as if he hadn’t heard his kouhai at all.

“Are you in heat?” He asked still gaping at him.

Flushing red Nishinoya stared intensely at the ground as he answered.

“Ahh, not technically, so I thought I could at least come to morning practice, but I guess not.” He laughed stiffly.

Asahi was still staring when the sounds of a scuffle and a loud stern voice called out from inside the gym.

“Sit your ass down Tanaka! Seriously?!” Nishinoya was about to look inside to see what was happening but the noise seemed to finally kick Asahi out of his shock. Expression turning stern he stomped forward and grabbed Nishinoya by the arm and began dragging him home.

“Hey, what are you doing?! I can walk by myself y’know!” Nishinoya cried indignantly. Asahi’s grip remained firm and didn’t so much as hesitate as he continued dragging the protesting omega.

“Are you kidding? You reek! You would get jumped by some pervert long before you made it home. Hell Tanaka almost jumped you! I’m surprised your mom let you leave the house.”

“Ahh, that’s because she didn’t, I snuck out.”

That made Asahi freeze. He turned around, grip slackening but still there.

“Why? I know you love volleyball but you had to have known you would be sent right home.” His eyes searched the smaller boys in confusion. Didn’t he understand how serious this was? Nishinoya reddened again and stared hard at his shoes.

“Because, I wanted to see you.”

Asahi’s confusion multiplied tenfold and he was left gaping at the small omega again.

“Why?!”

The question made Nishinoya bristle, his anger overtaking his embarrassment as he glared up at the tall alpha.

“Why?! Because I want you to do something! Anything! Because I know you have feelings for me but you won’t do anything about it! I’ve basically been throwing myself at you and all you do is shrug it off!” He shouted, hands balled into fists and veins popping.

“So you literally throw yourself at me?!” Asahi asked almost as loudly but still just as confused. Nishinoya looked away again, his lower lip poking out as he grumbled.

“What else was I supposed to do?”

Sighing Asahi released his grip on the shorter boy.

“Why are you so insistent about this?” He asked quietly. “You deserve someone better than me.”

The omega was bristling again but with a different kind of anger as he yelled “Stop talking like that! It’s not about who I deserve it’s about who I want! And either way you’re amazing! The only bad thing about you is your self-esteem!”

“But everyone is always saying that I should be a Beta, or even an Omega. And then there’s you who everyone thinks should be an Alpha. I’m not good enough for you.”

The last sentence was like a kick in the gut and pushed Nishinoya right over the edge. Before either of them knew what was happening he had thrust himself up as high as he could using the Alpha’s shoulders as leverage and was pressing their lips together. The kiss was brief but carried all of the Omega’s feelings with it. As they broke apart Asahi’s entire face was heating up but Nishinoya’s was cool and more serious than it had been all day.

“Well if that’s the case we are just perfect for each other aren’t we? I don’t care about any of that stuff anyways, class has nothing to do with a person’s personality. And I happen to love you exactly the way you are. You are more than good enough for me.”

Asahi didn’t think he had ever blushed so hard in his life. All of the blood rushing to his face seemed to hinder his brain function because he couldn’t think let alone react to the Omega. Unfortunately said Omega was taking the silence the wrong way and looked like he was getting ready to yell some more. Finally snapping out of it Asahi shook his head before closing the space between them and kissing his friend. Nishinoya had squeaked in surprise before melting into the kiss, sighing through his nose. The kiss had started off sweet and relaxed, but as Nishinoya calmed down his anger scent faded and his heat scent returned tenfold, having strengthened during the time they had been arguing. Their kiss quickly deepened, and what had started off as sweet had become passionate and desperate. Nishinoya was pressing himself flush against the Alpha with small pleasured sounds escaping his mouth. It took everything in him for Asahi to pull away and begin dragging the Omega along again. Nishinoya cried out at the loss and halfheartedly resisted the hand on his forearm but Asahi was firm. “We have to get you home, now.”

                                                                                    ***

The walk back to the Nishinoya house felt like it took years to Asahi. Nishinoya was quickly falling into full blown heat, which brought upon a multitude of problems. Nishinoya himself was quickly losing the ability to have rational thoughts and every few moments was trying to convince Asahi to just _stop_ already and _please_ kiss him already. Most people they passed openly stared and Asahi had to constantly release possessive Alpha pheromones to keep other Alphas from approaching them.

When they finally arrived Nishinoya’s mother quickly ushered them inside and thanked Asahi profusely for taking care of her idiotic son. Asahi just laughed and told her it was nothing, but when she tried to say goodbye and take her son further into the house Asahi stopped her. She looked at him questioningly as he bowed low. Nishinoya’s head even cleared a little as he wondered what Asahi was doing.

“Nishinoya-san, I would like to formally ask you for permission to court your son.”

Nishinoya thought for sure he was going to explode with happiness and if it weren’t for his mother he would have jumped Asahi right then and there. Instead he teared up a little and when his mom looked to him for his opinion he nodded rapidly.

“My, well, you have my permission Azumane-kun.” She replied still a little shocked and confused as to what was happening today. Asahi straightened and smiled brilliantly, and Nishinoya-san had to physically drag her son away. “ _After_ Yuu is done with his heat.” She said sternly and Asahi remembered the situation and quickly agreed and let himself out.

He practically skipped his way back to practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look there's more! I honestly didn't expect to write more so soon, but this thing is practically writing itself and i'm not gonna stop it! This chapter is a little duller, but i felt it necessary before we get into the exciting stuff. So yes there is going to be more! Though i can't promise when lol. I hope you enjoy it!

The four days Nishinoya was stuck in his room was torture for the two of them. They were both extremely glad to have finally worked through their feelings and gotten together at last, but to do so and then immediately have to be separated made them almost regret it. Almost.

Nishinoya raced out of the house the morning his mom gave the okay. He was dying to see Asahi, and he wanted to catch him before they got to practice. Asahi had had a similar idea and was headed to practice early as well. They crossed paths several blocks away from the school.

“Asahi-san!”

Nishinoya called out as soon as he saw the back of the tall Alpha in front of him. Asahi turned with a broad smile lighting up his face that caused the shorter boys heart to falter. Picking up speed he launched himself at the other boy, who barely caught him. Laughing he wrapped his arms around the boy in his arms, “Good morning.”

Nishinoya nuzzled his face into his courtmate’s chest, his _courtmate_ he repeated to himself, and mumbled “I missed you.” into it. He could hear the smile in Asahi’s voice as he rested his chin on his head and quietly replied, “I missed you too.” They remained like that for a few minutes, just holding each other and breathing in the other’s scents, before Asahi finally pulled away.

“Umm, I got you something.” He revealed, looking away and rubbing his arm nervously. “It’s silly but I was thinking about you a lot and just felt the need to get you something.” When Nishinoya was quiet he looked back over to his boyfriend to see what his reaction was and was surprised to see bright star struck eyes gazing at him as if he were the best thing in the entire world. It made him immediately self-conscious and look away again red flowing into his cheeks. “It’s nothing that great.” He cautioned.

Digging into his pocket he pulled out a small volleyball phone charm. Nishinoya took it in his hand and on closer inspection saw that it had a small number four on it.

“If you don’t like it just say so…” Asahi started, but Nishinoya was already bringing out his phone.

“Are you kidding?! I love it!” He quickly tied the charm onto his phone. “Thanks!” Reaching up on his tip toes he pecked the Alpha on the cheek. As he settled back on his feet he grinned broadly and received a warm smile in return. Before anything more could be said they heard voices behind them.

“Morning guys!” Daichi called out as he and Suga approached their teammates. Nishinoya and Asahi called out greetings as well, Asahi taking a small step back while doing so. When he had gotten back to practice that day he had only said that he had escorted Nishinoya home, he had been too embarrassed to tell his team the rest of the details. He also hadn’t been able to ask whether or not Nishinoya even wanted to tell people. So he didn’t want to appear to close with his ‘friend’ now.

Unfortunately for him perceptive Suga noticed it right away. “What are you two doing so early?” He asked sweetly, but Asahi could hear the accusation in his tone. Sometimes Suga could be scarier than Daichi!

“Couldn’t wait to get to practice! I’ve missed four days after all.” Nishinoya replied easily. Asahi nodded behind him as if the excuse worked for him as well. Suga looked like he was going to pester Asahi about it, but before he could Nishinoya continued. “Plus I couldn’t wait to see my new courtmate!” he announced happily clinging onto Asahi’s arm. Asahi and Daichi both looked like they might pass out from shock, though for different reasons.

Laughing Suga asked, “Why do you look shocked Asahi?”

At that Nishinoya looked up at his boyfriend questioningly, “Didn’t you tell them?”

“Ahh, well, I wasn’t sure…” He replied, embarrassed for all sorts of reasons.

“Of course we’re going to tell the team! No reason not to do it sooner rather than later!” Nishinoya smiled up at him and Asahi began to relax. The short omega had always had that effect on him.

Daichi on the other hand was very much still in shock and had only just recovered enough to form a sentence.

“You, you guys are courting?!”

Suga laughed whole heartedly at his mate.

“Seriously, you had no idea?” He asked through his laughter. Daichi just shook his head no which brought on more laughter from Suga and even some from Nishinoya. “They’ve liked each other for months! I’m surprised it’s taken this long.”

Asahi blushed and rubbed at his arm, he had had a feeling the vice-captain had known but he hadn’t thought he’d known for that long. Before the awkward conversation could go any further they were interrupted by two very loud and very fast people racing by and almost running them over. Further back a large group consisting of most of the rest of the team was headed toward them on the sidewalk.

“C’mon, we’d better get going or we’ll be late.” Suga said pulling the still stunned Daichi along. Nishinoya looked up at Asahi.

“Ready?”

Asahi nodded and Nishinoya held out his hand. Taking it Asahi couldn’t help but marvel at how small and yet so warm that hand was. It fit perfectly within his own and a feeling of rightness fell over him. Nishinoya grinned wide as they walked the rest of the distance to the gym hand in hand.

 

“Congratulations!”

“Wow man, you finally did it.”

“It’s about time!”

While their teammate’s enthusiasm and approval was greatly appreciated, Asahi was mortified to realize that more people than not had figured out that they had been crushing on each other. It also appeared that Nishinoya had told a few of them himself. Asahi hadn’t told a soul, not even when Suga had pressed him about it. But as embarrassing as it was he found he didn’t really mind the attention, especially when russet eyes met his through the crowd.

“Alright alright we’re all happy for the new couple,” Daichi still looked a little unsteady, “But it’s time we get started.”

“OSSU!”

***

The school day had been filled with whispers and questions and congratulations. They were both relieved to finally arrive at afternoon practice, but for the first time in his life Nishinoya couldn’t wait for volleyball practice to be over. He had loved the attention all day, but in all truthfulness he was looking forward to some peace and quiet and _alone_ time with his new courtmate. He had definitely waited long enough for it.

When practice was finally over he rushed to get changed, but somehow Asahi had beaten him to it. The tall Alpha was waiting for him outside, and when he looked up and smiled at him Nishinoya’s heart simply melted. Part of him reminded him that this was going to be normal now and that he needed to get used to it. Another part of him hoped he never did. Skipping up to Asahi he immediately slipped his hand inside of a larger one, marveling again at how such a simple gesture could make him feel so content.

The walk home was a relaxed quiet, neither of them feeling the need to break the peace. When they reached the road where Asahi needed to turn off to head to his home he silently shook his head and continued walking toward Nishinoya’s. The Omega thought his heart just might beat out of his chest at the gesture and was glad for the silence because he didn’t think he could form a sentence if he tried.

Reaching Nishinoya’s home they hesitated outside.

“Do you wanna come in?”

“I shouldn’t, I’ve got homework I need to do.”

“Ahh yeah, third years have got a lot more of that stuff huh?”

“Unfortunately.” Asahi laughed. They fell into silence again, gazing down at their intertwined hands neither wanting to leave.

“I love you.” Asahi said quietly without looking up.

Nishinoya started, head jerking up and eyes wide at the confession. Meeting his eyes Asahi continued.

“You kind of said it indirectly the other day, and I realized I hadn’t actually told you.” He explained, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Nishinoya was moving before he had realized it, pulling himself up to press their lips together. As they pulled apart he murmured, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just end with the cliche 'i love you's'? Yes, yes i did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting in this chapter this fic will have sexy times, so if thats not for you i would stop reading now ;3

It was around sunset on a Saturday night and Nishinoya was over at Asahi’s doing homework, though without the pressure of it being due the next day neither boy was putting too much effort into staying on task. They had been courting for a few weeks now and going to each other’s houses after practice was now a common thing. They’d even been out on a proper date once to dinner and the movies. Nishinoya had insisted on a horror flick that had his Alpha courtmate cowering behind him the entire time, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Halfway through Nishinoya had decided that he was short enough to get away with sitting on his courtmate’s lap and Asahi had allowed it without thinking, merely glad to have a better shield of the screen. His arms had wrapped tight around the unaffected Omega and he buried his face into his back. Nishinoya couldn’t remember a thing that happened in the movie after that.

Now he was having a similar problem. Asahi didn’t seem to have any trouble focusing on his homework, but Nishinoya’s eyes kept wandering and he kept finding himself staring at the Alpha. Putting down his pencil he decided enough was enough and crawled over and into Asahi’s lap. Chuckling Asahi put down his own pencil, leaning back and wrapping his arms around the Omega.

“Are you done?” He asked, a knowing smile on his face.

“Mmm, for now.” Nishinoya mumbled into his chest, nuzzling into it. Asahi sighed in mock exasperation, smile still wide.

“Yeah I guess I am too.”

Large hands began to wander over the small back as they embraced, and as much as Nishinoya enjoyed the attention something felt off about the taller boy. He pulled back to get a better look at his courtmate.

“Is something wrong?” He asked unsure.

“Nothing’s wrong!” Asahi shook his head frantically, not wanting his courtmate to get the wrong idea. “There’s just, something on my mind.” He admitted, looking down.

“Well, what is it? You can tell me.” Nishinoya offered, looking at him so sincerely that it made the Alpha’s cheeks heat up. Reminding himself that it was a perfectly normal thing to want, he inhaled deep and looked away before answering.

“I was just wondering if, only if you want to of course, I could, scent you.” He admitted, face growing increasingly red. He’d been thinking about it for a while, but even now was unsure about it. It was something that serious courtmates did, and they had only been courting for a few weeks after all. But they had known each other for a while, and he was more than ready to more obviously mark the Omega as his. Still he worried he might be coming on too strong too fast, that Nishinoya would think it was too soon. One look at the Omegas face told him he needn’t have worried.

Nishinoya was giving him that look again, like he was the lucky one in this relationship and not the other way around. “Of course!” he exclaimed, lunging forward and wrapping his arms around Asahi’s neck. “Geez I thought it was gonna be something bad.” Asahi chuckled in relief hugging his courtmate tightly. “Sorry.”

Neither was in a hurry, remaining snuggled close as their laughter died down. However it wasn’t long before Nishinoya was squirming in Asahi’s lap. Looking up with rosy cheeks he asked timidly, “So, now?” Asahi’s heart skipped a beat at the usually boisterous boy appearing so shy and submissive. Swallowing thickly he nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. They both adjusted themselves and got comfortable before Asahi began to slowly slide a hand up to Nishinoya’s neck, stopping at the base where his scent gland was located. Nishinoya tilted his head submissively, anticipation and excitement coursing through his veins.

And then Asahi was massaging his scent gland and _god_ did that feel good. He had massaged it himself numerous times, it was important to keep it functioning properly, but it had never felt like _this_. Normally it felt similar to massaging any other achy muscle. But with Asahi doing it it felt so sensual, every movement shooting straight to his groin.

Nishinoya’s spicy sweet scent began to permeate the air making Asahi feel light-headed. Tunnel vision was kicking in to the point where he didn’t register the hand that had begun to wander up his body until it began to rub at his own gland. Moaning his appreciation he leaned in replacing his hand with his lips, mouthing at the sensitive skin.

Gasping Nishinoya’s free hand moved to Asahi’s hair, weaving into it and disrupting the bun tied there.  Asahi’s rich musky scent was now competing with Nishinoya’s for most overwhelming scent in the room, the two not quite mixing. Soft moans were starting to spill out of Nishinoya as the Omega pulled himself closer, feeling almost drunk off of his Alpha’s scent.

“Mmm, Asahi…I think…” He began, gasps and moans punctuating his words until he was not entirely sure how to finish that sentence. Luckily Asahi understood.

“Yeah, me too.” He grunted voice low and husky against Nishinoya’s neck, the sound rocketing like lightning down the Omega’s spine. Adjusting again Asahi pulled the smaller boy up further and leaned down, pressing their necks together. Asahi hissed at the feeling, it felt so much better than the hands it had replaced. Both of Nishinoya’s hands were in his hair, the tie almost falling out but valiantly still holding his hair together. Slowly the Alpha rubbed their glands together, Nishinoya shivered and whined at the feeling. 

Gradually their two scents began to mix, becoming a rich, sweet, musky scent that fogged up their brains. Then something new entered the air, strong and crisp and unlike anything either had ever smelled before. The more the new scent filled the room the more relaxed the two boys became, slowing their movements as a feeling of content completion washed over them. At some point they stopped completely, remaining still in each other’s arms simply breathing in the intoxicating scent of _them_ , because there was no longer any difference in their scents.

Nishinoya marveled at how such a simple thing as smelling the same made him feel so much closer to his courtmate, though he assumed there was probably more to it than just smell. At the moment he was simply too blissful to care about the details. Though not blissful enough to ignore the straining tent in his pants.

While they were scenting he hadn’t even noticed it, but now that the mind-numbing sensations were gone he was becoming all too aware of it. One glance at Asahi told him his courtmate was in the same situation. Eyes meeting, all Nishinoya had to do was nod and Asahi’s hand found its way onto the Omega’s lap and began palming his clothed erection. Nishinoya allowed himself to enjoy the sensation for a moment before returning the favor, hands moving to undo his courtmate’s pants and slipped one small hand inside.

‘ _He’s so big’_ Nishinoya thought as he gripped Asahi’s length. He knew he should have expected it since the rest of his courtmate was large too, but actually feeling it was something else. Asahi groaned into Nishinoya’s ear as his fingers fumbled to get his partners pants undone. After succeeding he moved to dip his hand into the front of Nishinoya’s underwear when a strangled voice stopped him. “Not there,”

 Nishinoya was extremely glad Asahi understood because words were rather difficult at the moment. Immediately Asahi’s hand changed direction and slipped under his clothes to grip his ass. Gasping Nishinoya was surprised to realize how wet he was, he had only ever produced slick during heat before. He briefly wondered why, but right now he was too preoccupied with more important things. Like Asahi slowly inserting a finger inside him.

Throwing back his head he moaned loudly, barely remembering to continue moving his hand on his courtmate. By the second finger all thoughts had escaped him as he rocked back onto Asahi’s hand. Asahi was just as far gone, thrusting into the now still hand around his cock in time with his hand inside the Omega. A constant stream of gasps and moans were now falling from the younger boy’s mouth, accompanied by the lower grunts and groans from the older. And then Nishinoya was saying his name and Asahi could feel the Omega coming around his fingers, pushing him over the edge as he climaxed seconds later.

***

Being confronted by his parents afterwards was easily the most embarrassing thing Asahi had ever experienced, and he embarrassed himself quite often. After a brief scolding they were actually pretty understanding, though when Nishinoya entered the room they reminded them that his parents might not be. Nishinoya was redder than he had ever been in his life at the thought of his courtmate’s parents hearing _everything_ , but he didn’t even for a moment regret any of it.

As they walked back to his house hand in hand the entire world felt perfect, and Nishinoya wished the night would never end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I started uni again so i don't have as much free time anymore. On the plus side this chap is longer! This chapter is solely in Nishinoya's pov unlike the previous where it switched. I mostly did it that way because Asahi just doesn't have as much to do at the moment. You'll see when you read it.  
> I hope you like it! And there will definitely be more, once i have the time!

Nishinoya was starting to realize that he really needed to put some more thought into his actions, at least when it came to the important things. Like what being around a newly scented couple would do to their classmates.

He and Asahi walked to morning practice together on Monday just like any other day, except it was different in small ways. Like how he had felt Asahi outside of his house before he had knocked, and how breathing in his scent, _their_ scent, had put him so at ease when he hadn’t even realized he had been agitated. Something else had changed that day they had scented other than their smell, but Nishinoya couldn’t quite figure it out. Maybe he could ask his mom later.

They hadn’t even reached the doors to the gym when there was a sudden explosion of groans.

“EEW WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?”

Nishinoya and Asahi looked at each other in confusion upon hearing Tanaka’s outburst. Nishinoya shrugged and continued into the gym.

There was another roar of noise and immediately Tanaka, who was covering his nose with his shirt, was pointing at them and exclaimed, “IT’S YOU!”

Gazing around the gym Nishinoya noticed that all of the Alphas were covering their noses and looked almost pained, and everyone else looked distinctly uncomfortable with scrunched up noses, like they all smelled something foul.

“What about us?” Nishinoya asked confused, cocking his head to the side. Suga sauntered over smiling, but his nose was still scrunched up and he looked more uncomfortable the closer he came.

 “Has no one told you?” He asked.

“Told us what?” Nishinoya asked starting to get a little impatient. He looked to Asahi to see if his courtmate had any idea, but Asahi looked even more clueless.

“Scented couples, specifically newly scented couples, smell awful to others. Especially the scented Omega to other Alphas. It’s to push them away because you’re taken now.” He paused to take a shaky breath, like the air was hard to breathe. “And you two must have done it recently because you really reek!”

Asahi’s cheeks were now flaming, but Nishinoya just sniffed himself confused. He thought he smelled great. And no one at home had complained like this, though no one in his house was an Alpha so it probably didn’t bother them as much.

Looking around again he realized that the longer he was there the worse it was getting. Every Alpha in the gym looked like they were fighting to not just up and leave because of it, except Daichi who seemed to be able to handle it better.

“Sorry guys, I didn’t realize it was so bad. “ He apologized. Asahi nodded fervently beside him, apparently still too embarrassed to speak.

“Let’s just get started!” Coach Ukai called out, nose scrunched but clearly trying to ignore it. “Nishinoya just try not to get to close to anyone.” Nishinoya finally found it in himself to be embarrassed as he looked away rubbing his arm. Calmness and warmth suddenly surged through him and he looked up to find Asahi’s large hand on his shoulder, his courtmate smiling softly down at him.

“C’mon, let’s go get changed.” Smiling back Nishinoya nodded. Sure today was going to be uncomfortable, as would the next few, but in the end it was all worth it. Because he got to call Asahi his.

                                                                                                ***

Practice proved to be difficult, though the longer everyone was exposed to his scent the more they were able to ignore it, and focusing on playing was a good distraction. Unfortunately sometimes they would get too distracted, he and Kageyama would get too close and almost make the younger Alpha get sick, or Tanaka would accidently bump into him, causing them both to wince. It felt so wrong to be touched by another Alpha even when it was just a moment of contact. That was another unexpected side effect that he hoped would go away soon since he tended to hang off of his friends, and not being able to touch them would be hard.

Or so he thought, but at the moment he didn’t really want to. Maybe it was just part of the hormones that were running rampant at the moment. Even after practice he didn’t feel the need to go hang out with the others. It was a strange feeling.

Nishinoya made sure to scrub himself extra well in the shower after practice, hoping to make the rest of the day bearable for his classmates that were going to be trapped in a room with him all day. Unfortunately for them it didn’t seem to work because every room he entered was met with a chorus of groans and covering of noses.

He hadn’t thought that courtmates scenting each other would be so rare a thing, but now that he thought about it he had never really noticed someone coming to school reeking like he apparently did. Could they be the only ones in school? He almost started to panic a bit with embarrassment, when he realized that that wasn’t possible because he knew of at least one other couple.

 

“How come you didn’t reek when you guys scented?”

Suga blinked down at Nishinoya in surprise. School was over and they were setting up for afternoon practice. After remembering that Suga and Daichi were scented, and bonded, Nishinoya had been dying to ask the upperclassman how they did it all day.

“Huh? Oh, that’s because we did it over summer break. So by the time we got to school it had already faded quite a bit.” The older boy blushed but answered honestly. Nishinoya hit himself on the forehead.

“That’s so smart! Why didn’t we think of that?”

Suga laughed. “Well neither of you are exactly known for being smart.” Nishinoya glared up at him but Suga merely laughed some more and continued on with what he was doing. It was official, Nishinoya seriously needed to do some research on all this Alpha/Omega relationship stuff, because obviously neither he nor Asahi had paid it much attention before and he needed to know if there were going to be any more surprises like this that could have easily been avoided.

Apparently his luck had long run out however.

Practice was in full session and he and Asahi were currently working on their receives, with most of the rest of the team lined up to spike at them. For the moment it was the easiest way for practice to be productive.

“Oh yeah!” He roared after making a particularly difficult receive from Hinata. Adrenaline pumped through him from the rush of the success and without thinking he launched himself at Asahi, more because he was closest than anything. “Did‘ya see that?! That felt amazing!” He shouted wrapping himself around his courtmate’s torso. Asahi laughed airily, his courtmates contagious excitement affecting him too.

“You _are_ amazing.” He replied wrapping his arms around the boy on his chest and nuzzling his face into short spiky hair.

Small laughter escaped Nishinoya and he was about to retort when he breathed in and got a lungful of their scent and suddenly the mood changed.

Their embrace no longer felt playful and excited but sensual and intimate. Nishinoya stiffened, they had to stop they were in the middle of practice. But his body wasn’t listening. Asahi pulled back to look at him, confusion clear in his eyes as to what had just happened. Nishinoya wanted to explain, and more importantly to pry himself off of his courtmate, but his body felt like it was filled with jelly and the only sound that escaped was a soft whine. Asahi was too close, and yet not close _enough_ , and he couldn’t clear his head of the inappropriate thoughts that were running through it. 

And Asahi must have been really confused because he just came _closer_ , pressing their foreheads together as if checking for a temperature and asking, “Hey, are you okay?”

  And that’s when Nishinoya felt it. That all too familiar feeling of wetness between his legs.

The shock gave him control of his body again and with a yelp he sprung out of Asahi’s arms and dashed straight out of the gym.

When he stopped he realized he had run into the clubroom. Out of breath he leaned against the door, hands rubbing at his face. What was that? Everything had been fine and then… he shook his head. And Asahi hadn’t seemed fazed at all! If anything he had been confused as to what was wrong with him. What _was_ wrong with him? Was this normal? Would he not be able to properly interact with anyone anymore?

Nishinoya was starting to hyperventilate when there was a knock at the door behind him. Jumping forward he clutched at his chest. Who was it going to be? Asahi to ask what was wrong? Daichi to yell at him? But the voice that called out was neither of those options.

“Nishinoya-kun?” Takeda-sensei called out. “Can I come in?”

Nishinoya nodded before realizing his teacher couldn’t see him. “Uhh, yeah.” He answered, his voice quiet and shaky.

Takeda-sensei opened the door and slowly entered the room, closing the door behind him. Nishinoya looked away, arms wrapped around himself. He had never felt so unsure in his life, the day had been so confusing and full of so many obstacles he hadn’t expected. And now surely his teacher was going to start asking him questions that he didn’t know how to answer. He was starting to get worked up again when Takeda-sensei cut off his thoughts.

  “Don’t worry no one’s mad. I told everyone to just continue practice, though Asahi-kun rather wanted to chase you down himself. I thought that for the moment it might be better if he didn’t. I’m also thinking that you might have some questions for me.”

Nishinoya’s eyes flashed to his teacher at the last sentence, nodding his head so fast it was just a blur. Takeda laughed. “I thought so. What would you like to know?” Nishinoya had a million and one questions he wanted to ask, but the one that came out first was,

“Why am I wet? Like I thought slick only happened while you were in heat? But it keeps happening now!”

Takeda’s face reddened, he obviously hadn’t been expecting that, but clearing his throat he gave it his best.

“Well Nishinoya-kun, a mated Omega can produce slick at any time, and for a-“

“Wait WHAT!? Mated? Me and Asahi aren’t, we haven’t,” Nishinoya exclaimed shaking his head. His teachers face reddened some more as he tried to explain.

“Well, even if you two haven’t, mated, I believe that your bodies think you are. Scenting is the first step in becoming mates, and many couples scent and mate at the same time so they don’t notice it, and some may scent without their bodies reacting. However it is actually pretty common for scenting to cause the bodily changes that come with being mates.”

It was Nishinoya’s turn to blush. Everything suddenly made sense, like he had found the missing puzzle piece. That’s where all those strange feelings were coming from, and why he kept getting wet even though he wasn’t in heat, and why their scent had been particularly bad to everyone else. They were mates now. And neither of them had even realized it. He couldn’t help but laugh, they really were dumb.

“How did we not realize that?! I feel so stupid now.”

“Don’t, actually a lot of people don’t know the truth about scenting, for the reasons I said before.”

Nishinoya grew serious again. “But what now? How are we supposed to stay on the team if I can’t even get through one practice?” Takeda smiled at him, relaxed now that they were talking about the things he had been prepared for.

“Don’t worry, because you’re newly mated everything is very intense right now. Over the next week or so everything will start to go back to relatively normal. Though you will have to have a talk with Asahi-kun about not doing certain things in public, especially during practice, so that you can save yourselves from any further embarrassing situations like today.”

Nishinoya nodded in understanding, feeling a thousand weights lift from his shoulders. This was something he could handle, that he could control. What he was feeling was normal.

“Thanks Take-chan!” He smiled brightly at the older Omega. “I feel a lot better now!”

“I’m glad!” Takeda returned the smile. “Practice will probably be almost over, so go ahead and change.”

Nishinoya drooped. “Kaaaay.” Not only was he upset with himself for missing part of practice, Daichi would definitely be yelling at him later.

***

After changing Nishinoya waited in the clubroom for Asahi, which didn’t take long. There was a thundering on the steps and then the door was whipped open, with a very concerned Asahi in the doorway. He looked as if he very much wanted to run straight to Nishinoya, but unsure as to whether or not it would be okay. Nishinoya smiled and opened his arms, and within seconds Asahi was there and the strong feelings of rightness and peace settled over them. When Asahi pulled back his eyes were full of questions but Nishinoya shook his head and kissed him on the nose.

“Get changed, we’ll talk about it later.” He could hear the rest of the team coming up the steps, and he didn’t particularly want to have this conversation with them around. Asahi seemed to understand as his features relaxed and pulled himself up before their teammates entered the room.

 

Just as he’d feared Daichi had given him a long lecture about disrupting AND missing practice, not caring at all what the reasons were. The rest of the team had seemed more curious about the matter, but as soon as Asahi was done changing he quickly grabbed him and sped out of the room, throwing goodbyes over his shoulder.

Asahi had been just as shocked as he to find out that they were technically mates now, sputtering the same, “But we didn’t, we haven’t,” that he had earlier.

“I know but I guess it can happen just from scenting.” Nishinoya explained.

Red as a tomato Asahi began to apologize. “I’m sorry, this is my fault, I should have known-“But Nishinoya cut him off.

“Hey! There’s nothing to apologize for! I didn’t know either. We’re both idiots.” He laughed rubbing the back of his head before turning serious. “But don’t apologize, I’m still glad we did it, and I kind of like the idea of us being, mates.” It was weird to say out loud, that Asahi was his mate now. It gave him a warm feeling deep in his belly.

Asahi smiled softly, his cheek’s color fading to a lighter shade, “Me too.” His large hand reached out to cradle Nishinoya’s cheek, and as he leaned down for a kiss everything seemed right in the world. No matter the difficulties ahead, Nishinoya was willing to go through them all as long as his _mate_ was at his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! College has been keeping me way to busy.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

With Nishinoya’s next heat quickly approaching, the couple started discussing how they were going to handle it. They both immediately came to the conclusion that they wanted to take the next step and become proper mates, but Nishinoya’s mother quickly shot them down.

“I know you two care for each other, but you’ve only been courtmates for two months! It’s far too soon to be mating!”

“But mom! We’re basically mates already it’s not a big deal!” Nishinoya complained loudly. “Besides it’s not like we haven’t had sex before.” He pouted under his breath, as if it hadn’t been one time and had only been a mutual hand job. Asahi reddened about eighty shades, wishing his mate had left that bit out of the conversation, or at least have brought it up while he wasn’t in the room. Nishinoya-san rolled her eyes at her son.

“Heat sex is different and you know it, especially since I’m assuming you two plan on bonding?” She asked looking at them pointedly, raising her eyebrows as she looked from one to the other. Asahi was sure his face had created a new shade of red, but Nishinoya only turned a little pink.

“We’ve discussed, it yes.” He admitted.

“Well I’m sorry but I’m going to have to say no.” Nishinoya started to argue but his mother raised her hand to silence him. “Just this time. I want you two to be one hundred percent sure you want to go through with this. Bonding is a big deal. You might not even be able to bond! I think you should give your relationship some more time before taking this step. If you two still want to go through with it during your next heat I won’t butt in. Sound fair?”

Nishinoya crossed his arms and scowled, mumbling incoherently under his breath. He looked to Asahi who jumped, not expecting to be brought into the conversation.

“Is that okay with you?” Nishinoya asked, expression changing to one that seemed almost worried. Asahi felt his Alpha instincts kick in at that look and he instantly calmed and reached out to rub his mate’s cheek reassuringly. Nishinoya’s eyes brightened as he leaned into the touch.

“I think that that’s fair, she’s only looking out for us after all. Besides, two months isn’t really that long, look at how fast these last two have gone. And I will most definitely still be around.” Nishinoya smiled at that.

“You better still be here.” He chided playfully. Asahi chuckled in return.

“Don’t worry, you won’t be getting rid of me that easily.”

Smiling widely to his mate Nishinoya turned back to his mother with an almost forced grumpy expression.

“Alright, deal.”

Nishinoya-san smiled at them. “Thank you for understanding. You’ll thank me someday.”

 

Asahi wasn’t so sure about that.

Nishinoya had gone into heat yesterday and for the entire day Asahi had had a nagging feeling that he needed to _go_ , that his mate _needed_ him. He was positive that he learned nothing in school that day and practice had been a mess. Daichi yelled at him more than usual, though there were times when there was an undercurrent of understanding to his tone.

But that was nothing compared to the second day. Asahi woke up positively _burning_ , panting with his blankets already on the floor and he promptly tore his shirt off. As he grew more conscious he began to realize why he was on fire, he was in rut; only he had never experienced a rut this intense. Normally he would just feel horny all day and have to jack off several times; but right now it felt insatiable, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to leave his bed whatsoever that day.

Memories of Nishinoya’s hand had him groaning before his had wrapped around his length, and somewhere in the back of his mind he recognized that his rut had synced up with Nishinoya’s heat. For half a moment that thought was warm and pleasant, and then it clicked like a kick to his gut that Nishinoya was in heat and he _wasn’t there_. Immediately he had the urge to find Nishinoya, to be at his side. Nishinoya _needed_ him, why wasn’t he there?

It took every ounce of restraint he had to not jump up and run half naked and in rut to Nishinoya’s house right then. He tried to concentrate on his arousal, hand pumping furiously, but Nishinoya was all he could think about.

There was a knock at his door followed by his mother’s voice. “Asahi? Can you go to school?”

Through the haze Asahi still found it in himself to be embarrassed by the sounds he must have been making, and struggled to clear his throat and steady his voice to answer.

“I-I don’t think so.” He managed, not entirely sure he hadn’t moaned at some point.

“Alright hun, I’ll call the school.” His mother answered simply and walked away.

He spent the entire day trying to get himself off properly, but without his mate it was in vain. No matter how many times he came it was never enough, and the longer it went on the more he wanted, no needed, to go to Nishinoya. The part of his brain that wasn’t focused on his painful arousal was telling him that Nishinoya needed him, that he was failing him by not being there, and it physically hurt. He had to keep reminding himself that this had been the plan, that Nishinoya was safe at home. But the nagging never went away until he passed out late that night.

Asahi’s rut only lasted one day, but by the end of it he felt not only physically but emotionally drained. But it was nothing compared to what Nishinoya was going through.

The first day had been relatively normal, with Nishinoya being constantly horny but still in control. The only difference was every so often his eyes would glass up and he would begin asking where Asahi was, to which his mother would calmly remind him of their agreement. With a look of remembrance Nishinoya would nod and go back to whatever he had been doing.

Day two was when all hell broke loose.

 Nishinoya’s mother was used to the sounds that came from her son’s room during his heats, they no longer bothered her and she could ignore them pretty easily. But that morning the sounds were different, and by mid-morning she could no longer stand by and listen to the loud racking sobs coming from his room. Knocking politely first she entered her son’s room, and was greeted by the largest nest she had ever seen.

Nishinoya had always been a nester, but they were usually small consisting of several blankets and pillows. His current nest was probably as tall as he was and covered his entire bed and some of the floor around it, and his mother was fairly certain that his entire closet was tucked in there.  Muffled sobbing sounds emanated from inside the nest.

“Yuu?” His mother called as she stepped closer and peered into the nest. Nishinoya lay curled under several blankets, a large wet spot from his tears and snot on the blankets by his face. “Yuu honey, what’s wrong?” She asked, wanting desperately to embrace her son but knowing it would only make it worse.

“Asahi!” He managed between sobs. “He’s not” –sob- “here!”

“Honey we talked about this remember?” Nishinoya-san tried to remind him, but he was too far gone.

“He doesn’t-sob- want me anymore! That’s –sob- that’s why he’s not here!” He finished with a wail. Nishinoya-san tried valiantly to get him to understand why his mate wasn’t there, but eventually gave up and exited the room.

For the rest of the day the house was filled with the sounds of him calling out for Asahi between sobs, and at one point he had cried himself sick and his mother had to very carefully clean him and his nest up. By the afternoon his voice was so hoarse and desperate that Nishinoya-san herself was in tears and nearly broke down and called the young Alpha over. Reminding herself that the day was almost over she held firm, and in the late hours of the evening her son finally cried himself to sleep.

The next day Nishinoya stumbled out of his room, sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids, with puffy red eyes and a raspy throat, but no longer trapped in the haze of heat. Still rather out of it his mother helped him shower and eat, and periodically answered questions of where Asahi was. He only lasted through half the day before retreating back to his nest and passing out from exhaustion.

Nishinoya-san made a mental note to definitely let the boys be next time, she would never willingly put her son or herself through that again.

After school on the fourth day Asahi found himself making his way over to Nishinoya’s. He knew that Nishinoya would get to go to school the next day, but he simply couldn’t wait that long. When Nishinoya-san opened the door he half expected to be sent away, but instead he was greeted with a warm smile.

“Yuu’s going to be so happy to see you.” She said as she welcomed him in. Before she could call to her son there was a patter of feet and then all 159 cm of Nishinoya came into view. Asahi began to smile before it fell as he realized his mate had stopped several meters from him looking dejected and eyes downcast.

“Nishinoya?” He asked worriedly. Nishinoya looked up slowly, unsure as he met Asahi’s gaze. With an instinctual understanding Asahi opened his arms with a smile and within seconds Nishinoya was burrowing into his chest.

“I missed you so much!” Nishinoya cried, tears falling onto Asahi’s shirt. “I thought, that, that you didn’t want me anymore.”

“What?! Why would you think that?” Asahi asked in shock.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly thinking.” Nishinoya laughed, wiping at his eyes. Asahi sighed in understanding.

“I’m sorry. But trust me when I say it took every ounce of willpower not to run over here and be by your side.” Nishinoya smiled into Asahi’s chest, a warm feeling of being loved spread through his veins and relaxed his body, and for the first time in days he felt like he could breathe again.

The two made their way to Nishinoya’s room and into his significantly smaller nest. (His mother had insisted on washing the dirtier bits of it but Nishinoya hadn’t been ready to take it down all the way yet.) The lingering scent of heat encompassing them shot straight to Asahi’s groin, but Nishinoya was already half asleep and looked so peaceful that Asahi wouldn’t dream of disturbing him. The longer he lay in the nest the more he was able to detect other scents permeating the fabrics, like the strong scent of fear and another that was harder to place but Asahi was almost certain was the smell of tears. Thinking back to what he had been greeted with earlier he wrapped his arms tighter around his sleeping mate. The last few days must have been awful for him, and Asahi vowed to never let it happen again.

Hours later when Nishinoya woke feeling refreshed and much more like himself he told Asahi more clearly what it had felt like.

“It’s kinda hard to remember now, I was pretty out of it. I just remember not understanding why you weren’t there and feeling like you had abandoned me. Like normally in a heat all I can think about is sex but this time all I could think about was you.” He explained, burying his face into the sheets as he felt heat rise in his cheeks.

“I completely understand. Although for me it was different, like I desperately wanted to be with you, I felt like I was failing you by not being there.” Nishinoya slowly lifted his head with a thoughtful expression.

“Wait, what do you mean?” It was Asahi’s turn to blush.

“Well, uh, I went into rut while you were in heat.” He replied, scratching his head and looking at the ceiling. Nishinoya had frozen beside him, and when he finally looked back he was met with a look of utmost joy making him blush even more.

“Really?” Asahi nodded and was attacked by a Nishinoya hug. “That’s so great! We’re not even really mates but we’ve already synced up? That’s so cool, like a fairytale or something!” He exclaimed nuzzling into Asahi’s shirt. Asahi smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

“Yeah. And next time we’ll spend them together.” He stated without question before immediately feeling embarrassed for sounding so sure about it. But before he could worry Nishinoya wiped his worries away.

“Definitely. And every time after that too.” He agreed lifting his head to look determinedly into his mates eyes. Asahi smiled, feeling a rush of affection, and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Nishinoya’s lips.

Nishinoya was right, they had all the time in the world; and Asahi knew that they would be spending it all together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we will finally get to the fun stuff ~  
> I had originally planned to have one big chapter and include their first time here, but it felt better to end the chapter there. Also time is a problem and I wanted to get a chapter out already!


End file.
